Car l'amour ne se controle pas
by Maluna
Summary: Car tu es une nymphe et je ne suis qu'un monstre... Car il est un homme et je suis une femme.
1. Une nymphe et un monstre

_Ceci est un mini os écrit il y a deux ans ?c'est vraiment brouillon mais j'avais envie de le poster,alors…._

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Tu es belle,tellement belle.

Et je t'en veux pour cela,car,certes, c'est la vérité, mais je ne doit pas penser de telles choses ,car le nombre d'années qui nous séparent est trop important pour que l'on puisse l'ignorer,parce que tu as un avenir sans moi à tes côtés. Parce que je suis un monstre et que tu es une fée,une magnifique fée colorée.

Tu es belle,tellement belle.

Travailler près de toi est douloureux, essayer de t'ignorer est douloureux . Tu mérites un homme qui te protège, pas un dont on devrait te protéger. Car je suis un danger,je le sais.J'ai trop peur du regard des autres pour t'aimer librement, j'ai trop peur de se qu'il pourraient te faire. Je fais un bien piètre Gryffondor.

Malgré tout, je t'aime et c'est parce que je t'aime que je te demande ,que je te supplie ,de m'oublier. De m'oublier comme,moi,je dois t'oublier. J'aimerais tant te dire tout ce que je ressens en ta présence, combien ta maladresse me fait rire, combien tu m'apaise et me rassure. Combien tu réussis à calmer la rage en moi d'un sourire. Mes sentiments pour toi commencent à s'enflammer et je dois arrêter de me rapprocher de toi avant que tu n'embrases mon coeur d'amour telles les flammes immortels du Phénix éternel.

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je ressens le besoin de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser,de te protèger . Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Il a envie de te tuer et de mettre fin à tes jours pour ce sentiment que tu m'imposes. Et pourtant, je te vois, là, devant moi, chaque jour de plus en plus presente et insistante .Je t'attire, je le vois, je ne suis pas aveugle, mais le danger t'as toujours attiré. Tu t'acharnes à faire céder mon coeur avec la même fougue que tu utilise pour combattre les mangemorts.

Tu essayes de me faire céder et tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point tu es proche de réussir. Tu es jeune, insouciante, mais crois-tu vraiment que tu n'es rien pour moi ?Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, pour te voir continuer à sourire. Tu m'aides et tu ne le vois pas, tu m'aides à supporter ma vie,misérable,condamné a subir mois après mois,cette bête sauvage. Condamné a être un monstre,une bête assoiffé de sang.

Mais tous les gens que j'ai aimés ont fini par disparaître, je porte malheur et je te préfère malheureuse et en vis qu'heureuse et morte. Sirius me dit qu'il faut profiter de la vie,du bonheur, tant que l'on en a l'occasion. Je suis d'accord avec lui mais peut-on réellement vivre heureux quand Voldemort détruit tous ce qui nous permet de l'être ? Peut-on réellement aimer lorsque la geurre menace notre amour? Peut-on réellement vivre paisiblement lorseque l'on se transforme en bête a chaque pleine lune?

Alors, je m'éloignerais de toi, car tu es une nymphe et que je suis un monstre, car il y a tellement de choses qui empêchent notre amour. Je t'en prie, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, et arrêtes, arrêtes de m'aimer ou je ne résisterais pas.

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

 _Voilà c'est tout, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis….._

 _Bizzzzzzz_

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

 _Maluna_


	2. Un homme et une femme

_Coucou,le monde!_

 _Cette suite n'était pas prévut mais je me suis dit:pourquoi pas? Et puis il n'y a pas de Rémus sans Nymph' ,alors voilà..._

 _Jeprécise que ceci est_ ma _version des pensées de tonks._

 _Ce chapitre est sûrement moins bien que le premier mais de toute façons,les 1 sont toujours meilleurs que les autres.(je précise que je suis née un 1 XP)_

 _Aussi non,_ _je ferais sûrement d'autres fiction s de ce genre sur d'autres couples._

 _Merci_ _i à tous ceux qui me supporte!_

 _Enjoy, les pingouins!_

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Il est canon, tellement canon.

Et il ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il me fait. Ou bien peut-être que si, justement. Mais alors, ça voudrait dire qu'il m'ignore! Que je le laisse indifférent ! Je ne suis pas très discrète dans mes approches, mais je ne le rebute pas, non?

Mais, il est canon, tellement canon.

Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, c'est évident. Alors oui, peut-être que la différence d'âge est importante, mais est-ce ma faute si je ne suis pas née treize ans plus tôt ? Ou s'il n'est pas née treize ans plus tard? Ne dit-on pas que l'amour n'a pas d'âge?

Et puis les autres, on s'en fout. Tant que l'on est ensemble, quelle importance? Les gens peuvent bien parler, jouer aux commères et dire que notre relation est contre nature. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait? Tant que l'on est heureux.

Peut-être que Voldemort essaye de conquérir l'Angleterre et nous mourrons sûrement dans cette guerre. Mais nous aurons tout de même vécu quelque chose de fort alors ce ne sont que des détails.

Et puis merde, je suis jeune, faut qu'il me laisse profiter de la vie! Et s'il était mon âme soeur? Je regretterai toute ma vie de ne pas l'avoir fait céder.

Mais de toute façon, je jure sur ma magie qu'il sera à moi d'ici à la fin de cette guerre. J'ai du sang Black dans les veines, j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire, et j'obtiendrai son cœur.

Voilà qu'il essaye de me repousser. On dirait qu'il a compris mon manège.

Alors, parce que _monsieur_ a des poils qui lui pousse de temps en temps sur le dos, _monsieur_ ne peut pas connaître l'amour? Alors, laissez- moi vous dire que _monsieur_ est un idiot.

A-il choisi ce qui lui arrive une fois par mois? A-il un coeur qui bat? Des sentiments qui naissent ? Et bien oui, parce que avant tout, il est un homme. Exactement, il a le droit à l'Amour. Et l'Amour a le droit de s'épanouir entre nous. Car il est un homme et que je suis une femme.

Et puis, tu sais quoi? Qu'il m'évite, qu'il essaye de m'échapper, de m'ignorer et de me fuir,mais c'est un défi qu'il me lance et j'adore les défis.

Mes pensées s'embrouillent à cause de lui. Je perds mes moyens en sa présence. Je me ridiculise.

Pourtant ce n'est qu'un homme...ou un loup? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Mais je sais que je l'aime. Oui c'est ça, pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'aime.

Et mon amour sera partagé, j'en fais le serment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si je l'embrassais, là, maintenant ? Répondrait il a m'ont baisé ou bien me repousserait-il?

Alors, je tente ?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Voili voilou, j'attends toujours_ _votre avis….._

 _Bizzzzzzz_

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

 _Maluna_


End file.
